


The Night We Met

by Vanilla_Specs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hospital, An AU no-one asked for but i'm writing anyway, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Gladnis, Iggys uncle is a doctor, Illnesses, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Please Don't Hate Me, Terminal Illnesses, i think, i'm alive i promise!, i'm unoriginal but NOT that unoriginal, i've contradicted myself i know and i'll sort it! everntually!, if this hurts to read as much as it does to write then i'm doing my job right, m'kay, sadnis, well its implied anyways - Freeform, with a side of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Specs/pseuds/Vanilla_Specs
Summary: It's snowing, and Gladio hates it. It reopens his wounds and tears new ones in his heart, finally, he opens up to Iris, telling her just who managed to change her brother for the better. The boy that helped him recover after an accident left him with amnesia, regardless of his own condition. The snow does nothing but remind him of what he lost before he knew he even had it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> The plotbunnies won't leave me the fuck alone with this so I'm fucking writing it. Given I have to research actual medical shit for this, not all of it is going to be accurate of course but I'm trying, feel free to correct me 'cause I've never stayed in a hospital.
> 
> Lol, you can tell where this is going just from this chapter. Please don't hate me XD I stayed up all night because this wouldn't leave me alone.

Sometimes life works in mysterious ways, other times it just plain fucks you over. In this instance it was both. Things happened with the best intentions and yet had dire consequences, which was how Gladio came to be standing in front of a grave of someone he knew so well, and yet so little. 

Where to start and how to explain what this boy was to him. He was there when Gladio was at his worst, his best and everything in between. For years he was there without being asked, a shoulder to cry on and someone to lean on while Gladio was recovering. To this day, he hasn’t fully recovered, his memory is still patchy but it’s considerably better than the alternative. Iris often questioned him about his time at the hospital but he was always brief about it, never divulging too much but not exactly lying either. All she knew was that he’d been fine and that he’d made a friend. 

Something cold settled on his cheek, melting away as quickly as it came. Looking up at the sky, countless white flakes began to flutter down slowly. It was snowing, just like it had been that day so very long ago, the day he met Ignis. Just as it had been the day he lost him, too. Gladio had hated the snow since then. Ever since then, the scent of antiseptic and cleaning products made him nauseous, breaking open old wounds and tearing new ones. He’d always remember the sound of his voice, a pleasant change from the mumbling nurses and doctors, sometimes he can still hear it. 

Life had played a cruel joke on Gladio, unforgiving and harsh, taking away so much to give back so little. Even after recovering he’d never felt the same. Never looked at someone the same way, not that there was much he could do about that, if he could control his feelings perhaps his loss wouldn’t have hurt so much.

\---------

A few years earlier

“What have we got?” Someone asked, flipping through countless papers as he waited. 

“Fractured arm, cracked ribs and head trauma and likely amnesia- how severe we’ve yet to discover. But he doesn't remember a thing. Not his name, how old he is or what has happened to him.” The nurse replied, fiddling away with the machines as the doctor examined his newest patient. 

He was a tall, thin man. Greying hair cut short and small, round glasses perched on his nose. His voice was stern and held a slight accent, whatever it was Gladio wasn’t sure but there was something about the man that was just different. 

Gladio just stared at the ceiling, unsure where he was and what they were talking about. He knew something was missing but what? He couldn’t recall anything before now and it was beginning to become more than a little unsettling. Something happened to him, but what? Did he do something, did someone do something to him or vice versa? So many questions but somehow he knew he wouldn’t get the answers he craves. He hasn’t lost everything just… everything that matters. 

The nurse handed the doctor a clipboard, he scanned the information and Gladio heard the scribbling of the pen. “So, Mr Amicitia, I’m Doctor Scientia. Thankfully you’re no stranger here so we have you on record, easy enough to find. After the evaluations and scans come through from neurology, we’ll have you moved to ward one, with any luck we’ll have a bed available with one of the younger patients and start treatment.”

All he really took from that was his surname, the doctors surname and what was going to happen.

“Ah, I believe room one-o-three should have a free bed, be sure to page me when his results are here and I’ll return to finalise the transfer details.” The doctor said, this time speaking to the nurse as opposed to Gladio. “Excuse me.”

He watched the man leave, clearly being called elsewhere. The other people in the room seemed to be considerably worse off than himself, of course there’d be people in other wards that needed attention. While uncomfortable, Gladio’s injuries weren’t very severe, if anything they were a minor inconvenience compared to what other people face. Though according to Doctor Scientia, he was a regular here. Wherever here… is.

The nurse smiled at him before she hurried off somewhere, too, so he diverted his attention to the window. Outside, it was dark but the street lights cast a white glow that shone off the flakes of snow, so it was winter then. Or at the very least late autumn. That itself was grounding in a way.

His arm throbbed and sent a shooting pain that served as a reminder, adding to the dull ache of his ribs and head. 

“Fancy seeing you here, what’re you in for this time?” A voice called. A woman glanced over at him, smiling fondly and she seemed to be familiar with him, enough to notice the confusion set on his face anyway. “Ah, so you’re the amnesia patient, I had wondered when I was asked to make-up one-o-three.”

Gladio must have looked less confused and more nervous about the prospect of moving somewhere more unfamiliar. “Don’t worry, you’re in good hands and your roommate is a nice boy, I’m sure you’ll get along.”

“I- Can I ask- What’s my name?” Gladio asked apprehensively, fiddling with the hem of the blanket. He thought he sounded foolish asking such a thing, but the nurse simply gave him a gentle smile and a reassuring pat on the arm. His good arm. 

“Don’t be so anxious, ask away. You're one, Gladiolus Amicitia, regular visitor and charmer.” She said, lightening Gladio’s mood a little with her jest. 

He watched curiously as she tended to the other patients, checking the machines and the drip lines, fluffing their pillows and scribbling down notes about each of them. As she did so, he focused on trying to piece together his tangled thoughts, but he only has a few pieces of a much larger puzzle. The nurse waved at him once she’d finished her rounds, it seems like they never stick around for long and that left him with nothing but his thoughts. 

Mercifully Doctor Scientia returned, it couldn't have been more than an hour ago he’d left, but he was still reading his clipboard, brows furrowed in concentration. 

“So, Mr Amicitia, the results came in quicker than I expected, would you like to hear them?” He asked, absentmindedly clicking his pen. 

“Uh- Yeah, please.”

“Well, you’ll be pleased to know there’s no sign of permanent damage. Your procedural, episodic and semantic memory appear mostly intact, little to no damage sustained, at present you appear to be suffering from retrograde amnesia,” he said, glancing at Gladio before continuing, “I’ve no doubt you’ll make a full recovery in time. As for your physical injuries, with sufficient treatment, they too will mend without complication. Should you so desire, we can accommodate you for the duration of your recovery.”

For someone that had just woken up a few hours ago, that was certainly a lot of information to process and it must’ve shown because the doctor smiled a huffed, replacing his pen in his breast pocket. 

“My apologies, that must have been far too much for you to take in at once. On another note, we’re ready to transfer you to ward one, if you’re amenable of course.”

Gladio nodded in agreement, too busy trying to figure out how he’d recovery from amnesia, if at all. Even so, he was cooperative when prompted, plopping himself into a wheelchair given his initial protests about how it wasn’t necessary, he could walk. Though the way now felt rather familiar, there was still a feeling of uncertainty laced in and something told him that it’d be that way for sometime. Doubt and insecurity embedded within whatever he did, heard or said, wherever he went and whoever he spoke with.

The ward in general was quiet and most of the rooms were filled with young or elderly patients, a few of the younger ones actually sat in the hallway together and played some sort of game with cards. Gladio felt quite out-of-place if he were honest, unsure why but even so, perhaps it was merely the fact that he was bigger than the others. Obviously that meant he was either older than most of them or he just grew faster. It painted the picture that he looked ridiculous in the wheelchair.

He was wheeled all the way to the end of the hall, the last room on the right. The first thing he noticed was a pair of green eyes peering at him from over a book. 

“Ignis, this is Gladiolus. Do try and be a tad more hospitable this time, won’t you?”

The boy- Ignis- slid a bookmark between the pages and set down the book, crossing his arms. “Last time was not my fault, I don’t control my condition and he didn’t respect that.”

“Be that as it may, perhaps this time you’ll get along with someone your own age. Can I trust you to assist when needed?”

“Of course, you needn’t ask.”

Gladio stayed silent during their little conversation, taking the opportunity to study his roommate as it were. The first thing that jumped out at him was his voice, carefully planned words punctuated by an accent not unlike the doctors, just considerably stronger. In fact, Ignis seemed to be examining Gladio, too.

“In that case, I leave him with you. I’ll be back tomorrow, in the meantime, do heed my words and inform me of any changes immediately.” Doctor Scientia said, his face betrayed his sadness but he soon schooled it back into a neutral expression when he returned his attention to Gladio, “I bid you goodnight. Should you have any questions and staff are unavailable, feel free to pester Ignis.”

Ignis huffed from across the room but didn’t disagree. Gladio smiled meekly and nodded in thanks. 

Once the doctor was gone, Gladio turned to Ignis, eager to question his findings. “So, he your dad or something? Seem kinda close.”

The other boy scoffed and shook his head, not mocking per se but amused. “Not quite. He’s my uncle. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company then?” He asked, adjusting his glasses. Not unlike his uncle’s, more stylish however and they suited him better. 

“I uh- If I’m honest, I don’t really… Know.” Gladio replied, finally able to stand and move the wheelchair to the far corner of the room. 

“Ah, I see, I think I understand. Well you appear to be good company, if you find yourself partial to reading, I’ve no objections to you browsing the stack here.” Ignis motioned to the stack of books on the windowsill, an ideal place for reading and a nice view. “Oh, a word of warning, the coffee here is absolutely dreadful.” 

Gladio laughed at the way Ignis scrunched his nose in disgust, leaning back against the wall to observe. “Ah ‘kay, so, what’re you here for? Don’t look like you’re dyin’ or anythin’.”

In short, Ignis looked the picture of health, save the dark circles around his eyes and his skin a little too pale. No bandages, casts or external lines to speak of. Gladio caught sight of himself in the mirror and he looked worse for wear; bandages wrapped around his forehead and over his left eye, a cast on his right arm and probably gross bruising over his ribs. 

“Such a way with words. A story for another day. Something tells me my uncle spared no detail when relaying your condition, perhaps you ought to let that ‘sink in’ before anything else.” Ignis said, a smile tugging at his lips when Gladio’s stomach growled, “In fact, I ought to give you the grand tour before lights out, in the event I’m not around I suppose you’ll need to know where to find decent food.”

Gladio couldn’t stifle the sudden outburst of laughter, be it from exhaustion or actual amusement he couldn’t tell, it wasn’t even that funny. “Sure, I’d appreciate it.”

\---------

“Sounds like a nice guy, not to sound rude but how come you’re telling me this now? After all this time?” Iris questioned, an eyebrow raised.

Gladio didn’t look away from the headstone, glaring at it as though it had personally wronged him. In a way, it had. “Never felt like the right time. S’pose now I’m ready to let him go, starting with telling you everything.”

He’d never truely forget, never again if he could help it and certainly not Ignis. But there comes a time when everyone needs to accept their loved one is gone. Gladio wasn’t ignorant to Ignis’ plight, quite the opposite but the boy never cared to even acknowledge it, striving not to help himself but instead aid Gladio as much as he was able. No, Gladio might tell might self as much but, he’ll never be able to let him go.

“You said he was a friend… By the way you’re lookin’ at that headstone, I’d say it was a bit more than that. Did you love him?”

An innocent but loaded question, and Iris knew it. Knew that it stabbed him in the heart when Gladio’s shoulders tensed and he subconsciously ran a hand over the scar on his face.

“Yeah, I think I did.”


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very tired and burnt out rn, so there's bound to be some mistakes and stuff. It's deadline week at uni and it's killing me, slowly but surely. I don't really know how long this is going to be, I'm sorta just writing whatever comes to mind so...?

Rather than stand around in the cold, Iris suggested they take the conversation to a cafe nearby, it’d be ironic if Gladio caught a cold of all things after all. Still, he was reluctant and it was understandable. With every step they took, the snow and leaves crunched underfoot, breaking the silence left by the lack of conversation. Even the birds stopped singing. 

“Y’know, you met him a couple of times when you visited, just didn’t know it.”

Iris frowned and searched her memory. She hadn’t visited as much as she wanted but their father assured her it was better to leave Gladio to recover in his own time, apparently her presence would be a nuisance rather than a comfort. After all, back then she was a child and children tended to be energetic and loud. 

Eventually the scent of coffee wafted through the air and although it was welcoming, for Gladio it was both a relief and a pain.

“Oh! I think I remember! There was always someone sat on the windowsill when we came- or talking to you, but he always left…” She said, trying to put a face to the name. “Thought that pile of books couldn’t have been yours, makes sense now I think about it.”

“Of course they weren’t mine! I couldn’t even remember whether I even liked reading, let alone find that many on my own.”

“Yeah, I remember the first time I came to see you, whatever you guys were talking about seemed important. It was hard when you didn’t know who I was, who dad was... But that outfit! What even was that?! I imagine you hated it!”

\----------

Gladio scowled at the gown handed to him, not enjoying the prospect of walking around in something so… Revealing. “Do I have to wear this?” He asked, pouting as he heard the sniggers coming from the other side of the room. 

“Well, unless you’d rather not wear anything at all. It’s customary and efficient to wear a hospital gown.” Ignis replied, hiding his smile behind his book. “Come now, you arrived here in less than that. You can’t very well waltz around in tattered jeans and a shirt that’s too small.”

“Yeah but- It’s so… Open and it feels weird. How come you get to wear those?” Gladio motioned to Ignis’ attire and slowly began to hate the little glint in his eye. He essentially wore plain white jogging bottoms and a white tshirt, largely different to the hospital gowns. Even his socks were white so it was safe to assume other undergarments were, too.

“I complained to my uncle until he allowed me to use my own clothing. If it bothers you that much I’ll procure you something similar, though I doubt there's something in your size given your stature.” Ignis set down his book and waltzed over to Gladio, examining him and checking the size of the gown. “You may be in luck, for the time being I’m afraid you’ll have to make do with this.”

Grumbling, Gladio ducked into the bathroom to change, taking care to avoid aggravating his stitches. His ribs had healed quickly and he didn’t have long left until the cast on his arm could be taken off for good, though the wound on his face required stitches that would take a while longer to fully heal. Thankfully none of his external injuries were that bad if they were healing so quickly, his mind was another matter. 

“By the way, I meant to ask- How is your therapy going? I noticed you’ve been a little more… Responsive, during conversations.”

Shyly Gladio re-emerged from the bathroom and rolled his eyes at the amused smile on Ignis face. “Y’know, you do use some big words, gonna take a minute for me to process it. But it’s goin’ alright I guess, so far though nothings really had an effect.”

The amusement faded and gave way to a genuine smile, “Give it time. Turn around, I imagine you had trouble tying the back.” Ignis said, twirling his finger for emphasis. Hesitantly, Gladio followed his instruction and shuffled around, blushing furiously as he realised just how much of him was exposed. Being polite, Ignis didn’t comment on it, instead tied off the loose strings and patted Gladio’s shoulder when he was done. 

“I’ve been here a couple weeks- Two, I think- and still ain’t any closer to leaving. Can I ask you something? Don’t have to answer but… Why does your uncle always look so sad when he looks at you? I know it’s off topic so...”

It was obvious the question caught Ignis off guard, he probably wasn’t expecting something so personal, nor so loaded. It’d been nagging Gladio since he first met Ignis, he knew very little about him but there must be something going on for his uncle to break his ‘doctor face’ everytime they speak. In fact, all Gladio’s really knows about him is that his name is Ignis Scientia, he’s a year younger than Gladio himself, he likes books and coffee and… That’s about it. What could be so bad that the boy has been here so long? And for his uncle to react the way he does.

“Curious one aren’t you?” Ignis replied bluntly, his face fell and he averted his gaze, staring at the floor. “I pray you don’t find out. You have company, I’ll take my leave and give you some privacy, should you need me, you know where to find me. Perhaps I’ll work on tracking down some more desirable clothing for you.”

As Ignis walked past him, Gladio’s head throbbed and it had nothing to do with his wound. An image crossed his mind, something all too familiar. There was a hallway, lockers on either side and people rushing here and there, but what caught his attention was a familiar figure just ahead. Unclear and fuzzy though the image was, the figure was clear as day. Peering into a locker, not ten feet away, was Ignis- or atleast, a younger version of him. He didn’t seem so different, though there were no dark circles nor was he as pale, his hair was shorter as well. Gladio prefers present day Ignis’ style, suits him more; longer, unkempt and natural. The imagine progressed, young Ignis was stumbling past him, backpack full of books and a solemn expression, tired eyes framed by thick-rimmed glasses.

Before he could make heads-or-tails of what he’d just seen, perhaps remembered, a small girl latched herself onto him and Ignis was nowhere to be seen. 

“Gladdy! I was so worried!” She squealed, tears streaming down her red cheeks. 

“Iris! Control yourself. Gladiolus may need a moment and you throwing yourself at him won’t help at all.” A sharp voice cut in. A middle aged man pried the girl off him, shooting her a stern look that said ‘behave’. “I’m sorry, Doctor Scientia informed me you were making progress and invited us to visit, I hope it isn’t too much to take in at once.”

They were definitely familiar and they appeared to know him. Gladio took a moment to just look at them, willing himself to remember or even give him another image to work with. Just something. 

“I’m sorry… I uh- I don’t know who you are.” Gladio admitted, flinching at the girl’s disheartened sigh and the immediate trembling of her bottom lip. A sure sign she was going to cry. He crouched down and offered her a sheepish grin. “You’re Iris, right? Wanna tell me about yourself?”

Though she was upset, Iris perked up and nodded frantically, grabbing his hand to and taking him over to the chairs by the window. “Let’s see… Oh! My favourite colour is pink! And… Hm. Ah! I’m your little sister!” She announced, her voice held a note of hopefulness but for the most part, she was just plain cheerful. 

As time passed, Gladio had learned a considerable amount about Iris. Which of course he was thankful for, finding out he had a sister that he didn’t remember hurt more than anything. She also told him things about his father, Clarus, who had remained fairly quiet while Iris badgered on about anything and everything. Unfortunately nothing she said spurred any spontaneous epiphanies, nevertheless, her company was pleasant and though it might have felt like an eternity, in reality they were there for no more than an hour. 

With their visit also came more questions, like, what other family does he have? Does he have a girlfriend- boyfriend perhaps? Where does he live? So much just locked away, and he doesn’t even know how. Clarus doesn’t know anything of the accident that caused his situation, merely the outcome. 

Finally, Clarus decided to join in on the conversation. “So, how are you getting on here? The staff seem friendly enough, Scientia assured me you’re in good hands, both he and his nephew are associates of mine.”

“Yeah, they’re nice and this place is pretty easy to get around now I know where I’m going, food ain’t half bad either. You know them?”

“In a way yes, on that note however, we had best be off. Iris will need her dinner and you need to rest. I’m sure Ignis will explain. Take care of yourself, I’ve no doubt Iris will want to come back soon, assuming you have no qualms?”

Two people have said that but Gladio has yet to get a straight answer about anything personal from the guy. He actively avoids talking about anything remotely personal in fact, sure he answers questions well enough but they lack the information Gladio needs. Perhaps the way forward is to press him for the truth- the whole truth.

“‘Course not, it’d- it’d be nice to see you again.” Gladio replied and Iris’ face lit up almost immediately.

Clarus smiled a little and nodded in agreement, taking Iris by the hand. “We’ll be back soon, come, Iris.”

“Bye Gladdy! See you soon!”

\--------------

“I’m sorry we didn’t visit as much as we said we would, Dad thought it best to let you recover on your own, said me talkin’ too much would just make things worse. Still, it made me feel better knowing you had a friend.” She admitted. “So, what’d you do after we left? Find it hard to believe you’d sit around all day.”

The bell above the cafe door chimed as they strolled in, shaking off the snow and shedding their coats. It was a cosy place, one Gladio had become quite familiar with over the years. Being close to the library and the hospital had its perks for the times when he and Ignis felt like a rule-breaking stroll or a day away from the confines of their room. Well- confines may be the wrong word, though they weren’t exactly allowed to run around the city without permission. 

“Get me a coffee and I’ll tell ya.” Gladio said as he slipped into a chair beside the window, grinning up at Iris with the most innocent smile he could muster. 

She huffed and rolled her eyes, “I always get it, it’s your turn!”

“Price of admission, kiddo.”

\-------------

“Get dressed.”

Gladio frowned at the page, looking to Ignis the second his words ‘sank in’. “What?”

“You heard me,” He replied, rummaging through one of the drawers. “get dressed. I’ve come up with a theory, besides, I’m not sure about you but I could use a change of scenery.” 

“Wait- We’re not allowed out. It’s not like we can come and go as we please.”

Ignis sighed impatiently, tossing a t-shirt, a pair of jeans and underwear at him. A pair of boots was placed at the foot of his bed, too, accompanied by an increasingly more irritated Ignis. 

“I’m well aware. Though I may have found out how to jog your memory, even a little. Do you trust me?” He asked, of course, Gladio wasn’t sure how to answer that. At least not honestly. So he didn’t.

Nevertheless he obliged, grabbing the clothing and slinking to the bathroom, grumbling to himself as he changed. The clothes fit well, which gave the impression they actually belonged to him as opposed to Ignis finding them somewhere. Starting to think himself insane for even agreeing to this little adventure, Gladio stepped out of the bathroom and tossed the gown onto his bed, making a start on his shoes. These too, must be his own.

By the window, Ignis sat waiting, seeming considerably more patient than moments before. Kid certainly has mood swings… Though what really caught his eye was his dress sense. Before now, he’d only ever seen Ignis in his ‘patient wear’, now; a button-down, jeans and boots. Hell, he’d even properly brushed his hair. Gladio’d have to remember to borrow his hairbrush, a comb just doesn’t cut it. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Gladio questioned, tying off his laces. 

“You and I, are going to get a decent coffee and some new books.”

“And… That helps me, how?”

Ignis shook his head and laughed half-heartedly. “It’s possible to prompt certain memories to return in a number of ways. Knowing you hail from this city, it’s possible that something could be triggered through sights, smells and even sounds,” He started, “you yourself said nothing has prompted any sort of realisation or epiphany, perhaps a change in tactic and scenery will help.”

“Actually, when you left earlier I remembered something. This ain’t the first time we’ve met, is it?” The silence that followed was answer enough. “I also know you’re avoiding my questions.” Gladio continued.

“Indeed. Though it was some time ago, I wasn’t sure you’d remember me at all, regardless of your rather unfortunate circumstances.”

“Before we go anywhere, I wanna know something. The first thing I remember about you- and the last- you were leaving school, big ass bag of books slung over your shoulder… You didn’t come back did you?”

“No. My situation worsened.” Ignis said, devoid of any emotion, glaring at the floor.

“That all I get?” Gladio pressed, trying not to push the matter too much, it must be a rather… Sensitive subject, after all. “What’s it gonna take for you to talk to me?”

Seemingly contemplating the question, Ignis sat and simply stared. No more glaring or pursed lips, he just stared at the floor. Until he came up with an answer, one that put a sly smile on his face, “My price of admission; coffee.”

“Price of admission? The hell does that mean?”

“It’s the price you pay for being privy to personal information, for venturing beyond the metaphorical walls as it were.”

\-----------

Not five minutes later, Iris all but threw herself onto the chair opposite Gladio, impatiently waiting for the next part of his story. Of course she knew better than to demand it, Gladio would continue when he was ready and as annoying as it may be, somehow Iris was okay with that. Was it his story, or their story? If two people share similar experiences with each other, is it then ‘their story’, when retold? Even if it’s not, it has a nice ring to it. 

It’s strange how much one person can change another. Iris remembered a time Gladio wouldn’t so much a sniff coffee, let alone drink it black and so often. The books on his shelves had been rearranged and there were titles that were new additions, some that had been there as long as the shelf itself and some Gladio had owned for years before he moved out. The newer ones showed signs of frequent use, though whether it was past or present she couldn’t tell. There was one book that never left Gladio’s bedside table. It had been in the exact same place ever since he got it, without asking or even looking, Iris knew he wouldn’t touch it because of the person that gave it to him.

The silence stretched on and Gladio just gazed down at his cup fondly, warming his frozen hands- he’d forgotten his gloves this morning. 

“Hey Gladdy, how did you find out he was sick? Actually that’s kinda obvious... But, like, how’d you find out what it was if he wouldn’t tell you?” Iris finally asked. It had actually been nagging at her for some time, though she still knew little about Gladio’s stay and his friend, some questions just wouldn’t sod off. 

“It’s kinda embarrassing but… I started getting nightmares not long after our little adventure, I used to wake up terrified but not remember why- just couldn’t recall what the hell the nightmares were, y’know?” He started, pausing to take a sip from his cup. “Anyway, I started noticin’ something was off when I woke up. The first night I just thought it was a coincidence, everyone gets restless, but then it’d happen more and more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised how bad my first note sounds with this story. I'm so sorry. Well, sort of. 
> 
> I've already decided what's wrong with Iggy and it's horrible but also... Strangely appropriate. You'll see, I promise, it's not stereotypical at all. That wasn't sarcasm. And I'll write the wee adventure next time 'cause it progresses the story as well as adding in fluff, I need it with how it feels to write this and irl stuff. Hope it's turning out okay, if not just shout at me and I'll stop xD


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This might be kinda shitty 'cause I'm tired and severely lacking in motivation right now but, I tried? It's less fluff and more 'Gladio finally gets some answers' as well as 'you may figure out/already know ('cause I'm unoriginal af) whats up with Iggy'. Nevertheless, I hope to start on the next chapter and update some other stuff this weekend, don't hold me to that though.
> 
> Excuse any mistakes, if your spot any big ones lemme know!

Several weeks later

The nightmares that plagued Gladio terrified him to the point he’d refuse to go back to sleep. Often he’d jerk awake and panic, panting and sweating until he began to realise where he was. Other times Ignis would shake him awake and Gladio would have no recollection of what he’d been so afraid of, as though he was blocking out whatever sought to drive him mad. Locking it away only for it to return the next night. It was around that time that, in the midst of his mortification, he noticed Ignis’ bed was always made- even in the dead of night. That in itself should have triggered some sort of curiosity but at the time, it didn’t. 

One night there was a thunderstorm. Loud enough to rouse Gladio from his slumber and launch him into a full-blown panic. The rain cascading off the window- creating something akin to white noise, heavy enough that it sounded like hail, the frequent bolts of lightning illuminating the room just enough to see that this time, he was alone. With each strike of lightning came a roar of thunder and a break in the stillness of the room, save the constant beeping of the machines and the clicking of the radiator.

Gladio briefly considered blocking out the noise and going back to sleep but it seemed like a foolish endeavour. Instead, he decided to find out where his runaway friend had gotten to. Flinching as his feet touched the cool tiles, Gladio slipped on his shoes and threw on a robe, gingerly shuffling into the hallway. It was far too cold tonight to wander round without something to keep him warm, his current clothing didn’t help much, although they were considerably better than the normal gowns and actually covered him up. 

During the day the place is always bustling with life, so busy and energetic but at night it was so much more mellow and quiet. Eerily quiet sometimes, now was no exception. Some small part of him wished this were a nightmare, that Ignis would wake him up at any moment and everything would be fine. Not something out of a horror movie. The hallway was silent, oddly so and it was unsettling to say the least. Perhaps it was just his imagination and this really was just a nightmare, what kind of hospital is this quiet at night? Even on a good night. With a storm this severe there’s bound to be some accidents, meaning some sort of activity around here. 

Once again Gladio considered abandoning his mission and jumping back into bed but… He was worried. Recently, he’d noticed that Ignis was acting strange. A couple of weeks ago Gladio had just finished an evaluation and as he was wandering back, he overheard Ignis’ uncle on the phone- his voice broken as though he’d been crying, or about to- who was on the other end he’d never know but that wasn’t all. A couple of days after that, he’d fetched a cup of water from down the hall and returned to what sounded like a heated discussion between Ignis and his uncle.

\--------

“I understand that but I’m not a child, you’re hiding something.” Ignis remarked. 

His uncle pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. “I know that. I’ve given countless people bad news but I cannot seem to stomach it with you, be reasonable, boy. You know this isn’t going to be a fight but I admire your persistence.”

“Persistence? I disagree. I have responsibilities- promises to keep- so I will not roll over and submit. You’re right about one thing, it will not be a fight but I’ll be damned if I don’t at least try.”

“You’re referring to your friend, Gladiolus, aren’t you? I didn’t mean for you to take on such a responsibility, I merely meant for you to assist him if he needed it, not take his recovery into your own hands.” His uncle said dryly. “I’m well aware of your little outings and I know that they’ve actually improved his condition but I needn’t remind of the threat such things pose, not only to him and the fact it is against the rules.

By this point, Gladio was torn between leaving- as he should- and staying to listen. It was clearly a private conversation but even bribing Ignis with caffeine only got him so far in solving the puzzle. Plus, if your name popped up in a private conversation, wouldn’t you want to eavesdrop, too?

Ignis scoffed and leaned against the far wall, staring blankly out of the window. “I promised I would help and I will not abandon him for my own sake, besides, rules mean little when it’s for a good cause, you taught me that.” He paused and tore his gaze from the view, instead staring at his uncle. “I’m aware of my condition but I care not for the consequences of my actions, I’m not helpless so do not presume to treat me as such. I’m not dead yet.”

“You’ve been reading my notes again.”

“Perhaps.”

“Then you also know you’ve progressed to stage two, if that weren’t already apparent. I can’t cure you, but I can make it easier if you let me. You don’t have much time and you’ll burn out if you continue on this path.” His uncle commented. Gladio could hear the sadness in his voice and guilt began to take hold of him. Was he really just a nuisance, chipping away at his friend’s health, piece by piece? 

“You clearly don’t know me at all. I will see this through, I will see him go home to his family, I don’t even care that I hardly know him. You asked me to get along with Gladio, I took it one step further and he’s my friend.”

“You’re too much like your father, in both the best and worst ways. He always had a knack for arguing and you’re no different. At least think about it, won’t you? I’d rather not have to explain things to your friend in your stead.” Came a heartfelt reply. 

Gladio often wondered why Ignis’ parents never visited, perhaps they weren’t in the picture for some reason or other but… The way his uncle said those words, made it seem as though they passed away. Suddenly Gladio’s even more grateful he still has his family, given that he’s still getting reacquainted with them.

A chesty cough startled him and he could hear the faint scribbling of a pen and paper, “I’m going to change your treatment, rather than zolpidem- since it’s clearly ineffective, I’m going to try a low dosage of circadin.”

“Isn’t that for elderly patients?”

“It is. However, since everything else is either increasing or worsening your symptoms, or ineffective… It’s the only other thing I can do. By lowering the dosage it shouldn’t do any harm. If that fails to be beneficial then we’ll have no choice but to continue with supportive care, as a last resort.” 

The pen clicked and the chair creaked, footsteps came towards the door so Gladio quickly righted himself and tried to act as though he hadn’t been eavesdropping for the past several minutes, staring at the cup of water for a moment as if it’d come up with an excuse for him. When Ignis’ uncle emerged he looked anything but relieved, even his ‘doctor face’ couldn’t hide it. Upon noticing Gladio, gone was ‘Uncle Scientia’ and out came ‘Doctor Scientia’. He’d have to remember to ask Ignis what his uncle’s name is some time. 

\------------

Half an hour had passed when Gladio finally found Ignis. Or at least, physically found him. It was obvious that he wasn’t ‘all there’ right now, slumped in a heap against the wall of the hallway, just staring at the opposite wall blankly. He didn’t even react to Gladio’s presence, not a flinch or blink. Cautiously Gladio waved a hand in front of his face and watched as realization crossed his face. Wide eyed and momentarily startled, Ignis tried scooting back as far as possible, outright fearful.

“Hey- Iggy, calm down.” Gladio whispered, holding his hands up in front of him, almost like Ignis was a skittish animal. Once or twice Gladio had seen him like this, a couple of times he’d wake up blearily and watch Ignis’ uncle carrying him in- presumably sedated. It was an odd scene, Ignis isn’t the smallest guy, Gladio’s tall and he’s just shy of his lower lip perhaps. Just about a good enough height to headbutt him in the nose or mouth.

So to say he’s been acting strange is an understatement actually. Downright odd works better. With the appearance of this… phase… their little outings had become less frequent, so much so that Gladio’s finished their current pile of books. Twice. Be that as it may, said outings have really have improved Gladio’s condition, Ignis’ theory bore fruit but now Gladio has an unspoken promise to keep. To return the favour and help his friend. 

“Iggy, it’s me-” he began, taking hold on Ignis’ wrists to stop him flailing, “- calm down. Count to ten, c’mon.” Gladio held onto his friend, slowly counting up from one and waiting for Ignis to join, attempting to ground him in a somewhat amatuer way but it’s not like he has experience in dealing with something like this.

Slowly but surely, Ignis began to still and breathe normally, repeating the count from one to ten as he did so like a mantra. He’d stopped struggling against Gladio’s iron grip as soon as he realized who it was. “Gladio, I- I’m sorry…” 

A number of things had been made painfully apparent as of late. One was that while he was improving and on the road to going home, Ignis was getting progressively worse. Through many instances of accidental eavesdropping Gladio had found out what ailed his friend and helplessness quickly set in, knowing that there’s nothing he can possibly do for him. Of course, he’s never openly mentioned that he’s now privy to such information, there’d be questions and it already felt like a betrayal of trust.

Smiling down at him, Gladio released him and stepped back. “Welcome back, how’re you not cold?” He asked, changing the topic quickly, motioning to Ignis lack of jumper and socks.

“I am, sort of. I’m just- I’m so tired… I can’t- I can’t take it. I can’t take it anymore.” Ignis clenched his fists and brought his knees to his chest, resting his forehead on his arms over his knees. “I’m sorry. For… Well- For leaving you alone. Knowing you have nightmares.”

“Don’t be sorry. C’mon, let’s go back and try to get some sleep, hm? Look like you could use it.” Gladio asked sheepishly, holding out a hand. Ignis’ hand was almost as cold as the floor had been earlier.

Together they tiptoed their way back to their room, the only sound was the faint roar of thunder, the beeping of machines and the pad of Ignis bare feet on the tiles. Finally back in the warmth of their room, Ignis looked as though he had something to say, too scared to say or asked though so Glaido thought to give him a little nudge. 

“Somethin’ on your mind?”

Avoiding catching Gladio’s gaze, Ignis sat gingerly on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. “I… Have a rather odd request, if you’ll humor me.” He said.

“Sure. What’s up?” Gladio asked curiously.

“Would you mind if- if I sleep with you? It’s just- I struggle sleeping and well, it might help you sleep, too.” He said. Gradually his face turned pink, spreading down past the collar of his tshirt and Gladio couldn’t help but laugh a little, it was cute. Taking his amusement the wrong way, Ignis quickly added; “I’m sorry if that was rather forward, it was a stupid idea… forget I said anything.”

“Shut up and get over here. Keep your icy hands away from me though, will ya?”

Taken aback, Ignis stopped functioning for a moment, spurred on by Gladio’s beckoning. “O-Of course.” He replied. 

Gladio hopped in after discarding his robe and shoes, patting the space beside him. Though there was barely enough room for himself, he lay on his side to allow Ignis enough room to do the same. For some it may be awkward to share a small bed with another man, but Gladio didn’t mind. 

“Hope you’re alright bein’ cuddled, I tend to do that.” Gladio warned, it was a likely scenario given their close quarters.

“Not at all, I should give you the same warning.” Ignis said, looking content and warm. Apparently solemn looks run in the family for he frowned and his gaze flickered away. “Can I ask one more thing of you?”

Sleepy and comfortable, Gladio grunted an affirmation.

“Remember me as I am now. Whatever happens you’ll doubtless not soon forget your time here and by extension me… But, should we meet again or not at all, I’d rest easier knowing you’ll remember me as I am here and now.”

“As a sleepy Iggy? I’m sure I can manage that. I’m not goin’ anywhere yet though.” Gladio replied, drowsy and slightly slurred. 

“Thank you. You and I should perhaps have a chat tomorrow… There’s things you should know.”

\----------

“Y’know, this sounds kinda like a romance movie plot but with a realistic ending, kinda like all those novels you read.”

“And those crappy movies you watch-”

“Hey! They’re emotional alright?! You’re makin’ me tear up over here…” Iris joked, well, mostly. It was only a half-lie. “Still… It’s like that saying; didn’t know what you had until it was gone.”

Gladio laughed softly and stared down at the cooling coffee, the memories attached to the black drink more painful to recall than ever before. “Nah. I knew what I had, I just didn’t know what to do with it until it was gone. Makes me wonder, what woulda happened had I not said something or if I’d said something else, if there was more I coulda done…”

“You could probably turn this into a book y’know, I’d read it if I weren’t hearing it.”

“Some stories ain’t meant to be shared that way, this- this is too close to home. Besides, I can't write to save my life, I wouldn’t do it justice.” Gladio dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand and a shake of his head. No, their story isn’t something to be sold, it’s something to be treasured. It’s less of a story and more a slow descent into heartache if Gladio were honest, retelling it only serves as a reminder but Iris deserves to know. Besides, what better way to remember someone than to tell their story to another, someone you trust and will understand.

“So did you cuddle? I bet that’d be adorable, waking up with the ‘soon-to-be love of your life’ in your arms, cause let’s face it, he is.”

“Way to put a label on it… But… Yeah. It was weird at the time but now I think about it, it was kinda cute.” Smiling like an idiot, Gladio tried- and failed- to hide it in his drink. “His uncle didn’t think so though.”

Iris gasped and burst out laughing, attracting the attention of a few other customers to which Gladio silently apologised to. “No way! His uncle walked in? This is seriously something outta your novels now.”


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I swear! I've just had a lot going on recently and little to no will to write. That being said, this chapter is probably another piece of crap, but, it's out there! I'm finally getting to the end I think... I hope this hasn't been too bad, I don't normally do AUs... I mean the pacing of this isn't great, I admit but I feel like if I do things too slow it gets boring...?

The thing about Gladio, is that he’s too curious for his own good. Ordinarily Ignis would find it endearing but when he tries working his way beyond the metaphorical walls, that soon changes to fear. Ignis had always been reserved and it was something his uncle had always tried to make him ‘grow out of’, as though it were some sort of phase that would just disappear. Sometimes the man can be so dense it’s amazing, is he unaware of introversy? It makes one wonder whether that doctorate is for show, obviously it’s not, but it seems like it sometimes. 

Thankfully Gladio is aware of Ignis’ boundaries and somehow knows when he’s hit a nerve, though he can tell by the furrow in his brow that Gladio is trying to work it out, with or without Ignis’ help. Unfortunately the day of Glaido’s discharge is fast approaching, well- it’s obviously a good thing but even so, it’ll be hard being alone with what’s to come and Ignis knows that with Gladio’s release he’ll be given more challenges. One’s he’ll have to face alone. Sure he’s regained much of his lost memories but there’s still so much he has yet to retain, being thrust back into the world all of a sudden is bound to put a weight on your shoulders. Essentially relearning how to live on his own and work his job, assuming he had one prior to being admitted, is bound to be taxing. 

Despite only being acquainted for a mere few months, it’s safe to say Gladio may just be Ignis’ best friend. When it’s another sleepless night, Gladio, half-asleep but fairly aware, invites him to sleep with him. The warmth is nice, the quiet snores and soft breathing sometimes lull Ignis to sleep, for a little while at least. On the bad days, Gladio is there to slowly bring him back from the dark recesses of his mind. Not unlike a proverbial light in the darkness. 

It’s going to be hard to adjust to the quiet, to the empty bed across the room that’ll be filled with another in due course, likely another arrogant adult. Ignis felt he was lucky to have met Gladio, kind-hearted even to strangers, a true gentle giant as it were, a giant with a love for cheesy romance novels if the stack beside his bed was anything to go by. 

In truth, Ignis knew far more about Gladio than he let on. Had circumstance not been cruel, the same could have been said for Gladio. There was too much left unsaid. So, actually, to say they were merely acquainted wouldn't be accurate enough.

Ignis didn’t fully realise he was staring until Gladio clicked his fingers in front of his face. “Earth to Iggy, you in there?”

“Ah- My apologies. Lost in thought…” He replied sheepishly, quickly looking away from Gladio’s searching gaze. “Did you need something?”

“Nah, you kinda just zoned out midway through talkin’, you alright?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. What was I saying?” Ignis frowned out of the window, the rain obscuring the normally beautiful view of the city. With nothing else worth looking at, he returned his gaze to Gladio, steeling himself for a loaded question or two.

“Nothin’ really, you started talkin’ about a new book you found but trailed off and just stared at me. Kinda weirded me out of a sec.” Gladio laughed a little at Ignis’ expression. Mixed between guilt and irritation with a hint of confusion, his head tilted a little to the side as he regarded Gladio. Imagine a human version of a confused puppy. “Chill, I get that you got a lot going on upstairs. Hey- Whaddya wanna do when you grow up?”

There was a long moment of silence while Ignis put his thoughts in order, a smile spreading across his face once he’d come up with an answer. “You know, you say that as if we’re still children. I quite fancied becoming a musician, though I began studying political science. Apparently my family isn’t fond of less than professional careers. What about yourself?”

“You are a kid… But, not really thought about it, my dad’s in the security business so I might just follow his steps, unless somethin’ pops out at me. You never told me you can play, any good?” Gladio asked, appearing genuinely interested as he set aside his book. 

“As it happens, I’m not completely awful, I tend to favour the violin over all else,” Ignis began, smiling fondly at the memories of his first lesson, at how awful he was until he threw himself into practice. The grueling weeks of constant string indents in his fingertips and an ache in his arms. “Perhaps I’ll play for you sometime, if you promise not to laugh too much that is.”

Gladio sat back, feigning offence, “I would never.” He said, mimicking Ignis’ accent and flashing a toothy grin at the other boys pout. “Someday maybe…” The good vibe was cut short by that. It was easy to forget that Ignis' days were numbered, he wasn’t the picture of health at all anymore but he didn't wallow in self-pity, instead he made it seem as though he was perfectly fine. Strictly speaking everyone was, just some faster than others. So much to do but so little time, that phrase had never held so much meaning before. 

Gladio became hyper aware of the subtle changes in Ignis. How his clothes appeared looser, his skin paler and his eyes darker, as if the light was gradually fading from them. At times he’d stare straight at Gladio but not truely see him. Gladio would jerk awake to find him still sitting up reading or pacing the room, were it any other time of day he wouldn’t have given it a second thought but at four in the morning, almost every morning, it was odd. 

“Are you excited?” Ignis questioned out of the blue.

“About?”

“You’re getting discharged on Friday, yet you don’t seem eager to leave. I can’t help but wonder if you actually want to go.”

Stomach dropping and smile fading, Gladio huffed. “Guess so. Feel kinda bad for leavin' you alone though…"

Ignis sighed at that, shaking his head, "If it's any consolation, I'll be stuck with another soon. You'll have to visit to keep me sane." He said, only a little teasingly, just enough to lighten the dampened mood.

"Ain't sick of me after all this time?"

"Gladio, I will never tire of your company."

‐---------------

Once again, fate had other plans for them. 

Following the day of Gladio's discharge, he was immediately swept up in trying to resettle himself into society. All the while Ignis was left to his own devices, gazing out of the window longingly, he'd deny that of course, but he wished to feel the wind on his face again and the rain on his skin. It was around that time he decided to write a letter, one that was to be kept closed until the right time and not handed to the recipient until said time. 

He expressed the necessity of this to his uncle upon explaining the nature and importance of the letter, adamant to the point of excessive. But if Gladio is to ever learn the truth, Ignis has to tell him or atleast usher him onto the right path that he might be able to remember on his own.

So Ignis waited. It was all he could do now. Wait for Gladio's return, or the inevitable 'point of no return', whichever came first. The former was preferable. Though the latter was steadily approaching and his uncle did little to ease that fact, constantly reminding him of the situation even though Ignis was well aware. For now, anyway.

When Lucius was entrusted with his nephew all those years ago, he thought he'd ruin the boy. He wasn't ready for his own children, let alone raise his someone else’s child. He didn't have the luxury of freetime and even when he did, it certainly wasn’t enough to fully care for a young boy. What did children eat? When was a suitable bedtime? Was he too harsh on him or not firm enough? Of course many of his questions were answered with common sense, and he was a doctor after all but it was different reading it in a book or simply knowing the answer and then putting it into practise. He often cursed Amias for trusting him so much, Nica's family would have been much more suited to caring for him but at the same time, it was endearing. Those ever-curious eyes always lit up upon his return home, Ignis eager to ask questions and even more so to share what he'd accomplished at school, even when it was so little a feat. 

Now though, that little boy was nearly a man. Despite his detached nature and way with words, Lucius truely cares for him and obviously wants what is best, his fatherly instincts kicking in a tad late. In his eyes, he'll always see Ignis as that same little boy, giggling and inquizitive, but still mature and intelligent beyond his years. If one were to find a picture of his father at seventeen, they'd find an uncanny resemblance. Though bearing a striking resemblance to his father, Ignis inherited his mother’s nature, she was always quiet and reserved but that did little to deter people from becoming fond of her, nay, it made her all the more interesting. Beyond that though, behind those barriers, she was an infinitely patient woman and there were no words to describe her dedication to her family.

Such nostalgia tore at his heart these days. Watching the witty teenager slowly fade away, wither into a shadow of his former self. Seeing the bright eyed boy become nothing more than a distant memory.

Gladio's departure seemed to be the final blow, the end to the pointless struggle Ignis was so adamant on fighting.

Not a day goes by now that Ignis doesn't shed tears, unwillingly and without reason. Yet when he broke his ankle some seven years ago, he didn't even flinch. Where he loved reading, the books now gathered dust. Sarcastic comments and dry humor had been replaced with silence or blunt remarks. Something inside Ignis broke shortly after Gladio left, or perhaps he took it with him. Either way, something shoved him into a depressive spiral that only went down.

There was still much Gladio was unaware of, particularly about Ignis. He knew that they attended the same school, but anything before their- seemingly fated- 'recent' encounter, was a blank. 

Blissfully ignorant to the current inner turmoil of his best friend, Gladio breezed through the passing weeks with relative ease, he had help where he needed it, he just had to swallow his pride and ask for it. Iris was more than excited when she got home from school to find him on the couch, chatting away with Jared like he'd never been gone. Clarus was relieved to find his son settling in again nicely, more than willing to assist where he was able. Gladio was too proud to ask for too much, he knew he'd never get anywhere relying on others for everything. He wasn't a child.

After about a month had passed, Gladio plucked up his courage and decided to visit Ignis, maybe bring him a new book or two. Admittedly, he felt guilty for not going sooner but it's not likely that Ignis will hold it against him. This way he had more to share about his endeavours and progress, too. His gut churned at the thought of going back, knowing what he did, he wasn't sure what to expect; would his friend be the same or further gone?

Only one way to find out.

In all fairness, Gladio wasn't privy to everything about his friends affliction, he only knew the basics from what he'd seen and overheard. How was he to know that when he entered the room, Ignis would stare at him as if he’d grown an extra head? 

"Are you alright? You look lost." Ignis remarked, noticing the clearly bewildered expression Gladio wore.

He hoped it was a momentary lapse, it'd been some time after all. But Ignis' brow furrowed and he just studied Gladio intently. Whatever deity was smiling on him that day sent Lucius in at that moment to break the tension. Gladio was speechless in his surprise and pain. Despite the increasing occurrence of such moments, he was never fully prepared for the flood of emotion that came with it. 

He watched, stunned, as Ignis' uncle performed his regular checks, speaking in a tone one might use for a child, not a seventeen year old. The man simply nodded towards the hall and Gladio took the hint, stepping out and quietly shutting the door behind him.

The hall was quiet, a change from the busy lobby and every small sound seemed amplified. The subtle beeping of machines in the rooms, someone coughing down the hall, distant clicking of heels on the floor- no doubt a hurrying nurse. Gladio didn’t miss this place one bit. The near constant smell of bleach and antiseptic, too-bright lights and cupboards stocked with various tools and supplies. Crappy coffee and even worse tea, admittedly the food wasn’t awful, made better by Ignis’ little hints about how to not gag and what the better selection was for that day.

Eventually the door opened and Lucius stepped out, Gladio caught a glimpse inside as he did so and found his friend fast asleep- or sedated. Most likely the latter. "I wasn't aware you'd be visiting, Gladiolus. I'd have informed you beforehand." Lucius said, finally slicing through the awkwardness. "If you intend on continuing your visits, allow me to explain the situation."

Gladio still found himself rendered incapable of speech presently, so he nodded mutely.

"Very well. Follow me, I trust my office will suffice?"

Lucius’ office wasn’t far, Gladio didn’t expect it to be really. Close and conveniently located, as it should be. It was sparsely decorated, shelves bursting with books and folders covered most of the walls, the rest was simple white paint, your average run-of-the-mill desk and computer. And a couch, a blanket thrown over the back, a little travel bag down the side which entails the man often spends the night here. Though the coffee cups are more of a giveaway. 

“Don’t look so concerned. As I said, I merely wish to explain, however, I’m aware you’re not ignorant. Far from it in fact.” 

Gladio grimaced and huffed. “Just give it to me straight. He’s gone ain’t he?” He said, with a tad more venom than necessary but he couldn’t bring himself to worry about apologising right now. 

“Not entirely, no. Doubtless you’ve realised my nephew’s predicament has less than favourable effects, though I’m certain you’re unaware of the magnitude and severity.” Lucius began, taking a seat at his desk before he started pacing. “You’ve heard of insomnia, yes?”

“Well yeah, pretty sure every damn teenger has it at some point.”

“There’s a severe form, two actually but that’s irrelevant, commonly referred to as fatal insomnia. In a simple explanation, the afflicted will die but not before suffering varying symptoms, the likes of which you’ve seen and… are now seeing.”

“Bit of a difference between not sleepin’ and not knowin’ who I am though.” Gladio muttered. 

Lucius bit back a retort in favour of being professional and calm. “Yes, well, it’s not a far cry from your own predicament, though instead of regaining memories he’s losing them.”

“How’re you so damn calm about it? I’ve only heard you show some emotion towards him like… three times? Maybe four?”

“Make no mistake Gladiolus, I care deeply for that boy. I raised him when his parents passed away, I was there to wipe away tears and spur him on through tough times. Imagine it were you watching the boy- more a son than a nephew- fade away, but your work demanded most of your time and left no room to process everything.” 

Gladio immediately shut his mouth and swallowed his awaiting jab. He knew Lucius was right and felt guilty that he’d struck such a low blow. “‘M sorry…”

“As am I. Though I was given strict instructions, I feel you need this.” A letter was placed on the desk, baring Gladio’s name in neat cursive. “The day will come when Ignis won’t come back, when that happens… He’s asked me to take care of things. Including giving that to you, but I think you deserve the truth while he’s still around to see you.”

Whatever that letter held must be important, so with shaking hands, Gladio picked it up and put it in his jacket pocket. He’ll read it at home, away from prying eyes. What Lucius meant clicked into place then and to say Gladio’s heart broke would be an understatement. Of course he knew it would happen but he thought he had time, that they still had time. Not in abundance of course but enough to enjoy a good couple of years at a push. Apparently not.

“Can I see him?” Gladio asked apprehensively, uncertain whether he actually wanted to, knowing what he did.

“Of course. I must get back to work anyway… Gladiolus, take care of him, will you? He was fond of you.”

“I’ll try.”

\----------

_Gladio,_

_Where to begin? I could start at the very beginning but then I’d run out of ink, or I could start at the end… But then, we’re not there just yet. So instead, let me apologise. One, because I’m going to be doing a lot more of it and two, because I didn’t tell you this in person._

_You told me that you remembered seeing me in school. Unfortunate though the memory was, it wouldn’t be the first time you and I ‘ran into each other’. In fact, I dare say you and I were close friends. A year my senior you may be, that didn’t stop you from trying to talk to me at any possible time, even in the gent’s laboratory, which at the time was not amusing but now I look back on it and laugh._

_I don’t really know what I’m trying to say to be perfectly honest. I just feel I’m doing you an injustice by not telling you everything. As I said, you and I were rather close friends and could still be were it not for my foolish actions. High school was not my favourite time, I have many regrets and all of them include you._

_Here is the second apology; I’m sorry. I shoved you away because I was afraid, I broke our friendship and severed that bond, merely because I didn’t know how to handle it. My uncle had given me the 'news’ as it were and I was distressed, you told me something that lit the fire and well, what do fires do best but burn and destroy? The look on your face still haunts me to this day, it still breaks open that wound every time I look at you now, even though I know, you don’t remember what happened._

_While I’m on the subject of apologies, I won’t be telling you ‘everything’, I didn’t lie per se but I’ve no doubt in my mind that you can piece together the puzzle I’ve laid out before you. There aren’t many more pieces but some may be lost forever, perhaps you’ll find another under your bed in a year, who knows?_

_You know, I was ready to give up, to let myself be consumed by the darkness lurking in my mind. Until you waltzed into the room and it was then I convinced myself to fight just a little longer, until I could mend what I’d broken, if only for myself. Fate works in mysterious ways, does she not? It was then, upon learning of your predicament, that I resolved to help you. Even if you didn’t remember me, it would be enough to know that you’re… well, you again. Which is why I asked you to remember me as I was, that night, I wanted you to have a new memory of me, one untainted by events of the past and trials of the future._

_Did you know you stick your tongue out when you’re concentrating? Just a little, it still makes me smile, that little quirk of yours._

_I believe I’ve come to my final apology, I promised to play the violin for you one day, knowing I never would. However, should you find someone that can, I wrote something for you and you alone. The violinist doesn’t count, unless you yourself know how to play. What a spectacle that would be. In anycase, find someone to play it for you and you should understand exactly what you told me. It feels like such a long time ago now, when in reality it was only perhaps a year and a half ago, one loses track of time during idle moments._

_Finally, because this pen has very little ink left and I’m running out of paper, I wish you all the best. I hope you find someone that sends your heart aflutter, that you finally find that book you’ve been searching for (yes I know about that), take Iris to the Moogle Festival this year and threaten her first admirer when it comes to it. On my behalf if nothing else, she seems like a sweet girl and men require adequate warnings, do you not agree?_

_Ignis._


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time ago I mentioned writing their little adventure separate, well here it is, I needed something lighthearted and this seemed like the perfect thing- though admittedly not my finest work but it's something, I had to! It was calling to me in my sleep!

“So, where exactly are we goin’?” Gladio prompted, constantly looking around cautiously. Rushing to keep up with his sneaky companion.

“Like I said, for a change of scenery, decent coffee and some new books. If I have to read Silence of Knowledge one more time, I’m going to go insane,” replied Ignis, smirking at Gladio’s offended scoff. It became apparent he was partial to Henruit’s work, Ignis didn’t dislike it by any means but, reading the same book series over and over… He wonders how Gladio can manage it sometimes. 

Turning a corner, Gladio became more weary and worried about getting caught, Ignis on the other hand, didn’t seem phased in the slightest. It was a Saturday afternoon and there were plenty of people about so no-one would be paying them any attention. To everyone else, they’re just two kids hanging out. No rule breaking, no underlying conditions, just kids being kids and having a bit of fun. 

Ignis halted in front of a building, rundown but cosy looking, the scent of coffee and fresh pastries lingered in the air and if that didn’t convince Gladio to suck it up, then the smile on Ignis’ face certainly did. 

“First one’s are on me.” Ignis said, holding the door open and gesturing for Gladio to go inside. 

The interior was nicer than the outside. A little bell chimed as they entered and the barista peered over the counter with a welcoming smile. Though sparsely populated, it was indeed as cosy as Gladio had thought, the exterior acting as a mask hiding what lies within. One shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, after all. There was an empty table by the window, two mismatched armchairs and a small coffee table that looked comfy enough, the view was a bonus. 

Gladio nodded towards them and Ignis waved his hand in agreement, heading to the counter but not before staring intently at Gladio for a moment.

Settled in the leather armchair, Gladio gazed outside and just watched people walk by, going about their lives. Not long later, a steaming mug was set on the table before him accompanied by a sheepish Ignis. “I hope it’s to your liking, I gathered you’re fond of sweeter beverages than myself.”

Sure enough, Ignis was cradling a cup of black coffee, as dark as can be by the looks of it. “Sweeter than that stuff that’s for sure. That coffee or tar?” He swid, a teasing lilt to his voice and Ignis only chuckled in response.

“Yes, well. I enjoy strong and bitter compared to light and sweet like yourself. You should try it sometime, you may be surprised.”

“Maybe next time.”

It sounded more like an empty promise than anything else, but it served to brighten Ignis’ smile and that, Gladio was okay with.

“So where you draggin’ me next, Iggy?” Gladio asked lightly, thoroughly enjoying his drink and silently commending Ignis’ judgement. No doubt it was the reason he’d stared into Gladio’s very soul moments before.

After what seemed like a brief contemplation and glance at his watch, Ignis leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and an innocent grin. “I didn’t drag you anywhere. I thought we might drop by the library before heading back, no doubt our absence has already been noticed.” Ignis replied, almost regretfully.

“Gonna be in trouble-”

“I’ll take the fall, don’t worry. After all, this was my idea.” He interjected, setting down the now empty cup. Gladio was momentarily gobsmacked at how in hell he’d finished it so quickly. “This is my favourite place, I’d always come here with a friend of mine after school and every time he’d make the same face you did at seeing my preference. Every day as a matter of fact, he was always partial to the sweeter things.”

“‘Cause it’s weird, black coffee… Way too bitter, bet you didn’t put sugar in that either. Still talk to him?”

“Unfortunately we had a falling out of sorts. I’d hoped to make amends but I fear it’s more trouble than it’s worth, particularly for him.”

Frowning, Gladio cradled his cup and sat back, “You sounded close, doubt it’ll be that much of an issue. What happened?”

“Never you mind, it’s a matter of the past and has no place in the here and now, nor the future. Just idle musings.” He trailed off, staring silently at the table with a wistful smile, one you wouldn’t notice if you weren’t looking. “Nearly done?”

“Uh- Yeah. Good coffee, you were right.” Gladio said, placing his cup back on the saucer with an appreciative nod. “Ready to go?”

Ignis merely nodded in response, quieter than before. 

The library wasn’t far away, just down the road actually. Even so, it felt like a long walk. Admittedly, the breeze felt nice, the sun warm on his face and well, it was just all-round pleasant. Gladio’d already told Ignis he was right once today, he wouldn’t do it again, not if it meant he saw that smug grin again. 

\----------------

Looking back, Gladio began to wish he could go back in time and see that grin, at least once more. After reading Ignis’ letter, things were really put into perspective, it didn’t prompt a sudden enlightenment but then it wasn’t meant to, it was for Ignis to pass on his regrets in the hopes Gladio would forgive him. Not now, but in time. 

The first time he’d read it, Gladio had held it and just stared off into space, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he sat there, recalling their every interaction, every word and gesture. When Ignis initially told him about his friend, he thought nothing of it, now he can see that Ignis was talking about him. That realization only made way for more questions and there wasn’t a way he could get answers, not without help. Of course, he can’t recall every time he spoke with Ignis, but maybe if he can remember other times when a mystery friend was mentioned, he could piece the story together. 

It was endearing that Ignis took the time to write out that letter, even though it was a long apology for things Gladio has no clue about, the thought behind it was what made him choke up everytime he looked at the damn thing. The music written on the back was the icing on the cake, as it were. So carefully written and spaced, faint lines drawn across the page to ensure it was accurate, it was something just so… Ignis. 

Halfway to the fridge, Gladio stopped dead. How could he have been so clueless? The two of them were friends at some point, so then they must have had other friends in common. It’s just tracking them down that’s the problem, what with the lack of names and faces. 

Sighing and lightly tapping his forehead, he remembered that not long ago Clarus had returned his phone to him, fully repaired and functional, everything intact. Though he hadn’t thought of checking his contacts or pictures, he just sort of forgot about it, there were other pressing matters at hand. Now seemed like the perfect time to dig into his past.

Gladio grabbed his phone off his bedside table and sprawled out on the bed, first navigating to his photos. There weren’t many stored here, a couple of random albums filled with family pictures and stupid selfiies with Iris. Right down the bottom there were two unlabeled albums. One that had a cover photo of four people, two of which were Ignis and himself. The other a selfie of he and Iggy looking ready to keel over from laughter, he could save that for later. 

Conveniently enough, the first one seemed to be nothing more than group photos, some silly and some more serious, though the subjects were consistent. Aside from himself and Ignis, there were two other boys; one shady and dark, the other his complete opposite. They all seemed happy enough so it was safe to say they were friends for a time. It then dawned on him that they could have been friends before Gladio’s accident, which means he’s not alone, worst case scenario they all had a falling out of sorts. 

Unfortunately those photos stopped a couple of years ago. 

Sheepishly Gladio turned to his contacts, scrolling through until he recognised any of the photos. There were so many numbers in this phone it made him wonder who half of them were, friends? Family? Acquaintances? 

His heart leapt into his throat upon scrolling past Ignis’ name, smiling brightly in his little icon, a large part of Gladio wanted to read their message history but it felt wrong somehow, he’s not the same man he was a few months ago, those messages were to and from past Gladio. Some things are better left alone. 

If Gladio were honest with himself, he had no idea what he’s going to say to those two guys. It’s been so long and frankly he has no clue who they are, it’s a stupid idea and he’s a fool for even considering it.

As though fate decided for him, his screen lit up with an incoming call.

\------------------

“This is a whole lotta books.” Gladio said, standing in the entrance in awe. 

There were countless shelves stacked to the brim with paperbacks and hardbacks, manuscripts and first editions, entire collections organised with care. Needless to say it was a sight to behold. In the middle of the room, there was a desk- no doubt for the librarian- and surrounding it were various tables and chairs, comfortable looking and classy. There were more seating areas of course, in secluded parts of the library where one could read in peace. 

Ignis scoffed and gently pushed him forwards. “But of course, it is a library after all. Now, why don’t you go and explore?” He suggested. “And do try not to get lost. I need to hand these back so I’ll join you shortly.” Which answered the question on the tip on Gladio’s tongue. 

He watched his friend wander off towards the centre desk, the woman greeted him like an old friend. Suddenly feeling quite alone, Gladio took Ignis’ advice and explored, starting in the teen fiction section by the looks of some of the titles. He’d never admit to finding some of them familiar. Most of them were crappy supernatural romance novels, or explaining the ups and downs of high school in some form or other. Nothing that interesting. 

The history books were considerably more enthralling, tales of war and depictions of past events; biographies of Kings and Queens, Lords and Ladies of the old country. Plucking one at random, he flicked through the pages, scanning the contents and stopping at a section on ancient Lucis. This particular book claimed magic was real some thousand years ago, though limited to royalty, it didn’t sound like something a history book would cover given people’s general opinions on magic. It was interesting nonetheless. 

Time slipped away with every text Gladio picked up, a couple of hours passed when he finally remembered why he was here in the first place. Carefully replacing the book on the shelf, Gladio scoured the library for his companion; though he was nowhere in sight. 

“You’re better off checking the corner by the cooking books, lad.” The librarian said, pointedly. 

Apparently the blackest coffee he’d ever seen wasn’t enough to keep Ignis awake. He’d curled up on the corner armchair, the book had fallen into his lap; something with various pictures of cakes. He looked peaceful and Gladio couldn’t help but feel guilty for having to wake him, but they need to go, lest they land in more trouble. As if they weren’t already in enough.

Quietly, Gladio snuck over and carefully returned the book to the shelf, turning back to his sleeping friend with a fond smile. He gently poked Ignis’ cheek, grinning when his nose scrunched up a little, half-heartedly swatting the offending hand away. “C’mon Iggy, we gotta go back.” He whispered and finally, with a tad more poking, green eyes slowly opened; unfocused and bleary. 

“I’m sorry, did you ah- find anything you liked?” He mumbled, voice rough from sleep. 

“Couple of things, yeah. I’ll show ya later.”

\-------------

Turns out the call wasn’t even that bad, he’d worried over nothing. Hell, when the screen lit up his brain went into panic mode. The guy’s name is Noctis, prefers Noct though and made damn sure Gladio knew it, long story short: they’re meeting up later to catch-up, Prompto would be coming too. 

He should be excited to be seeing a couple of his friends, right?

So why are his hands shaking? Why this sinking feeling? Perhaps it’s just nerves, it’d be unsurprising. He probably shouldn’t be so nervous, but it’s hard when you haven’t seen someone in so long and don’t remember a damn thing about them. It… could be worse. He could still be in that hospital room with no clue what the hell was going on, now who he really is. Nevertheless, in some respects, that room was more like home than this place, somehow. 

Cursing himself, Gladio jumped to his feet and started the kettle. Coffee wouldn’t calm his nerves at all but it might soothe his heartache. He misses his best friend and how he felt around him, so carefree and laid back. Since he came home, Gladio hasn’t laughed as much or as hard as he did with Ignis. Maybe that’ll change if he manages to reconnect with Noct and Prompto.

The ping of the kettle brang him back to the present. Back to clock watching and staring mindlessly at nothing in particular.

Iris said she’d try and play the music Ignis had written, she had been learning to play the violin after school for sometime now- even held a little concert for him when he came home, and of course Gladio was grateful to her. It was something he couldn’t do himself, not anytime soon and the anticipation was killing him. If music can portray stories and emotions, some careful thought must be put into its composition and knowing Ignis, he sat there for ages to plan it out perfectly.

Roll ‘round five o’clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get this out there; I'm not trying to romantisize illnesses and amnesia, they were already super close before this crap even began but as they interacted, their bond regained it's strength. Not that anyone has said anything but I just wanna mention it. I guess it's kinda misleading but it's not my intention to do so if it ended up seeming this way. 
> 
> Not to mention most of this is poorly shown memories and flashbacks, mixed with presentday-Gladio issues.
> 
> With that off my chest (sorta), thanks for reading this! I wrote it on a whim and it's winding down slowly, a couple more chapters maybe, to the end.


End file.
